1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a front structure of a saddle-type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A front structure for a saddle-type vehicle is known wherein a through-hole for guiding a flow of air (a relative airflow generated during traveling of the vehicle) to the rear side of a windscreen for shielding the flow of air going toward the rider is provided between a body cover covering a front portion of the vehicle and the windscreen. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-143054 (FIG. 3).
As shown in FIG. 3 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-143054, through-holes (210L, 210R) (parenthesized numerals are reference symbols used in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-143054, here and hereafter) are formed between the lower end of a windscreen (21) and a body cowl (20).
A flow of air (W) passes through the through-holes (210L, 210R) to flow to the back side of the windscreen (21) (hereafter referred to as “screen (21)”). Therefore, a negative pressure generated on the back side of the screen (21) is moderated, which makes it possible to lower the possibility for the flow of air (W) passing on the side of an upper end portion (21te) of the screen (21) to be engulfed to the rear side of the screen (21).
In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-143054, however, the through-holes (210L, 210R) can only lower the possibility for the flow of air to be engulfed to the rear side of the screen (21). In the conventional structure, the through-holes (210L, 210R) are not provided in a central area of the vehicle body and are small in size, so that the guided wind cannot flow directly toward the rider. In addition, it is not taken into account to reduce the influence of hot air coming up from an engine on the rider, in an environment in which the hot air inevitably comes up from the engine, during operation of the vehicle.